1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wigs including hair wigs and hairpieces, and particularly to wigs having artificial hair.
2. Prior Art
A wig is constructed of artificial hair or natural hair and an artificial scalp portion which is used to fix the wig onto a human head an also into which the hair of the wig is implanted.
Artificial hair has conventionally been made by using a fibrous form of polyester, rayon, cotton, etc.
Usually, the artificial scalp portion is formed, in the case of a hair wig, into a network body by using nylon. In the case of a hairpiece, the scalp portion is formed into the same network structure or is formed by sewing it into a rhombic shape in order to make it stretchable.
Also, recently a wig having a scalp portion which comes in a soft and flexible form using a synthetic resin has been seen on the market, with a design to be fixed to the head using a snap fastener system.
Implantation of the hair to the artificial scalp is usually done manually or using sewing machines. A method of combining these two techniques is also employed.
Today, most of artificial hair is made of various types of synthetic fibers. The reasons for this include ease of manufacture, low cost, readiness in obtaining the desired color of hair, and the desire for less troublesome washing and care for the hair.
The present invention has, as its premise, the intention to employ artificial hair made of synthetic fibers which have the various advantages mentioned above.
However, artificial hair made of synthetic fibers has disadvantages including the hair being excessively glossy and unnatural looking. Also, since all of these types of hair are low in thermal conductivity, when they are used the heat from the head is not easily diffused. As a result, in combination with evaporation of moisture from the skin, stuffiness is caused between the head and the artificial scalp portion of the wig.
In particular, when the hair is groomed by applying hair care products thereto, almost no room is left for aeration between the respective strands of artificial hair. Furthermore, when, for example, the outside temperature rises as it does during the Summer, and in some cases, when one is exposed to direct sunlight, the head becomes very hot. Even in winter, when one exercises in a room with a working heating system or is engaged in a stage rehearsal in the theater, etc., the body temperature goes up to the degree that the head area perspires. Therefore, artificial hair made of synthetic fibers which neglibly release heat cause an abnormal increase in the temperature of the head.
In addition, a further increase in temperature is invited when the soft and flexible filmy scalp portion made of synthetic resin, designed to be fixed by snap fasteners to the head as mentioned above, is used due to the low heat diffusibility, not only in the above mentioned artificial hair made of synthetic fibers, but also in this artificial scalp portion itself.